One last time
by Faith-TVS
Summary: Living without your loved one is difficult, unbearable, and hard. But it's even harder when you have to let it go once you have had it for one last time


**Title:** One last time

**Author:** Faith-TVS

**Shipping:** Faith/Buffy

**Rating:** +18

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended

**Summary:** Living without your loved one is difficult, unbearable, and hard. But it's even harder when you have to let it go once you have had it for one last time

**A/N:** So, not my first fic in English, I know, but it is the first one that is 22 pages long. It's not much, but it took a lot for me to finally finish it. I gotta say it's no a happy one, and I'm still pondering whether I should or shouldn't write an epilogue. Let me know what you think, so please, R&R. Thanks for reading :)

**One last time**

It had been almost two years since the only one she ever loved was gone for good; almost two fucking years without living, without being herself, without taking care of anything but her increasing alcohol problem. Well, what was new, huh? How long had she been drinking? Eight, ten, twelve years? She couldn't even remember anymore. She lost the count many years ago. But what did it matter? Not anymore. It was her painkiller, her way out of a world where nothing else mattered. It made her feel numb, and it made her forget. She liked it, and she sought the numbness. What else could she do? _Nothing_. So why bother?

She still went patrolling. Well, it was more like wandering around than patrolling itself. She always went out after have taken a few shots of her best friend: Jack Daniels. It didn't matter what had been going on with her life, Jack had always been there for her; when her mother overdosed every single day since she was four, when her father beat her up after drinking himself silly and he needed a punch bag to vent a little, when her father left her with her drug addict and alcoholic mother, when she found out her grandma had died, when Kakistos killed her watcher, and an endless list of misfortunes.

Every time she was out trying to slay, she was always hoping one of the stupid creatures that go bump in the night had its lucky night and ended her life for once and all. She didn't have a reason to keep living; the one she was already gone and was taken away from her in one of the worst ways. She couldn't keep her mind off that night. How she, if things would have gone differently, would be still alive. She was the only one to blame, the only one who could have been able to prevent it.

After not having such good luck as she wished, she always ended up in a random bar, club, or disco looking for more booze to fill her empty shell people used to call "body". It didn't matter what kind of alcohol filled her, after having drunk JD, everything else tasted like water. Beer, vodka, tequila, rum… they were just another kind of poison to make her forget the world that surrounded her. From time to time, some stud or hot girl would try to get lucky. They would buy her anything she would ask for, but at the end of the night she would always go back alone, numb, lonely, and without any feeling or emotion.

Her so-called friends, or that was what she liked to call them, would check on her; see how she was doing. They had never been her friends though. They were _her _friends. They had only been friendly to her because she asked them to, not because they wanted to. She didn't care, not anymore. She tried to be civilized around them, but that didn't mean she had to like them. They tolerated her and she tolerated them. Both parts did because of their common ground: her. And they checked on her because of _her_. Yes, it was fucked up and she knew it, but she didn't give a shit.

As usual, she went out after having her nightly ten shots of Jack Daniels, ready to try and fight some baddies. She wasn't feeling it, and she knew it. But it was her job and she couldn't avoid it any longer, they would suspect she wasn't doing her job. The job she was meant to be doing every single day of her life until she passed away. Something she wished would be sooner rather than later. She didn't want them to be telling her what to do and how to do it. Everyone had always something to tell her, and she was sick of it. She had been slaying for longer than she cared to remember and she did just fine.

Walking through the first graveyard she encountered five vamps and one demon she could fight without much of a fuss. There were five different graveyards spread around the city, the first one being the one closest to her apartment. She already knew in two of them there was absolutely nothing to fight against. But she checked them out just in case. She didn't want to be blamed for any innocent that happened to be near that place.

After a quick sweep of the next ones, she ended up in the fourth one. Everything seemed to be peaceful. No newbies, no nests, no nothing. Though she didn't slay as much as she used to when she was younger, she still needed the action to keep her active and not bored out of her mind, just like she was now. Playing with her favorite stake, she kept walking, checking out every crypt she encountered looking for any vamp that could be chilling. She had issues and frustrations that needed to take care of before going to the club and later to her apartment.

In a blink of an eye, a clan of ten demons came out of nowhere, surrounding her and leering at her. Though her face was a calm one, and her stare was completely blank, her insides were squirming. It was the first time in years that she really felt scared out of her mind. She was frightened, and she didn't know what to do. Yes, she had a death wish, but now… everything seemed different. Mixed feelings started to fill her. While her body was fighting to survive her mind was starting to give up. _I can finally be with her, once and for all. Forever_.

Having made her mind up, she stopped fighting back. The beat up was hard, but her body barely felt it. Her eyes were closed and a smile spread on her face. The demons were too strong for her, especially for her alone. If she had been there fighting with her they would have made it out alive, both of them, like good old times. But being only her, and not feeling like trying to make it, she was better off dead. She finally got what she had wished for almost two years, and she was glad that it was about to happen in less than a minute.

* * *

Bright light blinded her. _Wtf?_ Blinking a few times, she was finally able to open her eyes. Everything around her was either too bright to her liking or too white. She didn't know what she liked more. Blinking a few more times, she took a look around. She was on a bed, that she was sure of. It was kind of comfy, though, she didn't know why, she didn't like the feeling of it. Something was definitely off. A beeping could be heard to her right. _Oh, no. Tell me this ain't happenin' again…_ A white sheet was covering her lower half. Something that could only defined as a greenish or brownish blanket was folded at her feet. _In case I get cold, I guess…_

Going up from her feet, her eyes met a white gown, a kind of medical one that was covering her body. She tried to move her right hand but she found she couldn't. Something was attached to it. An IV was administering her with some liquid that she didn't want to know about. _Fuck!_ _What the hell is this?_ She looked at it with a frown. She didn't like it. She didn't like it AT ALL_. _

She kept looking up until she ended up on the figure that was resting on the very uncomfortable looking hospital chair. After taking in the sight of it, her eyes widened. _This has to be a bad joke. A very cruel one. This ain't possible. She's been gone for almost two years_… After a minute of realization, she couldn't help the gasp that slipped through her lips. The figure on the chair must have heard her, because she seemed to be awakening.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before speaking, her voice still tinged with sleep. "Faith? Are you awake?" The aforementioned stayed shut. The concern could be seen in the way she said her name. Her voice… She never thought that she would ever be able to hear it again. It was like a melody to her ears: soft, silky, and magical. Tears sprang to her eyes and a sob broke the calmness of the room. "Faith! It's ok, baby. It's ok…," in a second she was right at her side, enveloping her in her strong arms and making her feel safe. "Shhh…," she was rocking her, trying to calm her.

After a few minutes, she felt calmer than she ever felt in the last two years. Her eyes were closed, her arms wrapped around her only lover trying to believe that what was happening was real. She could feel her lover's tears splashing on her, just like hers were dying on her shoulders. It all seemed so surreal, but at the same time it didn't. Was she dead? Was she finally able to live the life she should have? Was this just a dream? Was this real? So many questions and she got zero answers.

A soft knock broke them apart. Before paying attention to the new visitor, their eyes locked for what seemed like forever. Hazel green eyes, the kind of eyes that haunted her at night, were looking at her in terror, pleading her to save her, to do something before it was too late. Shaking her head and trying to make go away those painful memories, she broke all contact and looked at the new intruder. "Faith, you are finally awake. The doctors said that there was a slim chance before that could happen, especially after what happened with the mayor and your first coma, you know, being in it for eight months, and having received more hits in the head that is healthy… somebody kill me now, please…," she was beet red, her head down, looking embarrassed.

But before she could say anything, the one she loved talked first, "Will, you're starting to babble again," she giggle and Faith felt like dying. She had missed that giggle so much… She felt her eyes water once more. _Damn, I'm such a wuss…_ "Hey, it's ok, babe. Come on, you need to rest. I will go get the doctors and let them know you're awake," she leaned and kissed her forehead before standing up again.

When she was about to leave, she finally found her voice. "Could ya… stay?" Wow, was that really her voice? It didn't sound like it. It was rough, like she hadn't used it in a long time, and it had quivered. That wasn't like her at all. She always sounded confident. But giving the weird situation she was finding herself in, she didn't know what to think anymore. _Maybe I ended up in a different dimension or somethin'? Beats me…_ Her lover looked at her funny, but after a second she smiled her sweet smile and nodded. She told something to Willow and returned to the hospital chair.

Once the door closed behind the redhead, they started a staring contest. Her lover seemed to be looking for something that wasn't ok with her. Faith looking for something that told her that the situation she was in wasn't real. Unconsciously, she lifted the hand with her IV and softly touched the face she could never forget. Her cheeks were soft and silky, but also a little wet because of the tears she spared for her.

The touch felt pretty real for her. But, could it be? If she had learned something about the world she lived on was that with magic everything seemed to be almost possible. But, they already tried to get her back. And that had gone really bad. So how could this be true? Be real even? It wasn't only the touch that was convincing her, it was also the tingles that went up and down her spine and being. That couldn't be faked, could they?

Her lover's hand was caressing oh so softly her face that she had the need to close her eyes. Too many emotions and feelings were coursing through her body, mind, and soul. It was starting to feel too much to bear. _Again with the tears. What's wrong with me?!_ Before they could even reach her lips, a small but strong thumb brushed them away. Faith took it into her teeth and bit it softly. She had missed it so much… Before she realized what she was doing, she was pressing her lips once again with those she longed for so long.

The kiss was soft, slow and sweet. Everything a kiss should be. Her lover had left her hospital chair to be sitting on the side of her well-made bed. She could feel that she was trying hard not to let her light weight rest on Faith. Needing, and seeking more contact, Faith brought her closer, letting her rest on her. She was feeling better as the minutes ticked by, and nothing she did could ever feel bad.

She knew both of them wanted more than they could have at the moment. The kiss wasn't enough. She wanted to let her hands wander around the smooth body of her lover. She could have never imagined that they would meet again. Maybe she had been dreaming before, one of the worst nightmares she had ever had, and she had come back from it. That was the only explanation she could find. And it was better than the alternative. But, for how long? She needed to know.

Slowly, she broke from the kiss. She had her eyes closed, tears running down her perfect cheeks, her lips parted a little bit after their kiss. Faith was amazed at how perfect she was. She had always thought it, but after two years without her, she confirmed it. Caressing her face softly, she finally opened her eyes, a sweet smile plastered on her lips. "How long has it been?" Her voice seemed to have recovered a little of her normal pitch. Her lover seemed not to understand her as her brow was creased in a cute frown. "How long have I been out this time?"

She could see reluctance on her lover's face, like she didn't want her to know, like she didn't want to tell her. Her eyes showed her worry and she wasn't sure why, but she could she fear in them too. Did she think she was going to go all psycho on her again? She should know by now that that phase of her had been gone years ago, and that she would never hurt her again.

She wanted to speak, to tell her that she could say whatever it was that had happened, but her mouth was not cooperating with her, and though it seemed to have worked just fine a few minutes ago, she couldn't trust it again. She wasn't sure, and they never told Giles, but since they got together, the tingles had become stronger to the point where they could sense how the other felt. They could sense if they were angry, afraid, stressed, depressed, or in danger, and even if they were horny. They didn't need words most of the time. But right at this moment, she needed to know, she needed to know what had happened to her, and if she was right that the last two years were just a bad dream.

"You know you can tell me anythin', right?" She nodded, her eyes still filled with worry. She looked down, unable to hold her gaze any longer. Faith could sense she was starting to feel ashamed, regret being the strongest emotion on the plate. Now she was the one getting worried. What the hell had happened? Did she die? And if so, had they resurrected her? Did she lose any limb? No, she could feel all of them just fine. "Is it Dawn? Is she ok?" She nodded again. Soft sobs started to fill the room. Taking her face with both hands, she made her look at her. "Buffy, what happened? Please, babe, I need to know, ya startin' to worry me here."

"I'm so sorry, Faith. It was all my fault… If I…," the rest of the sentence was cut off by her crying. Faith got up from the bed, removing the IV and other clinical stuff that were attached to her body in order to be able to fully envelop her lover in her arms. The petite blonde was crying her heart out, and it was breaking Faith's heart. She felt powerless with the situation she was in. She only wanted to make everything better. She had been through enough pain in two years; she just wanted to be happy with Buffy again, especially now that they had been reunited again.

When she saw the door open, she motioned with her head to whoever wanted to get in to leave them alone. Willow, seeing the situation, nodded and closed the door behind her, trying not to disturb the calmness that had seemed to settle in the small hospital room. Faith was rubbing Buffy's back trying to soothe her. Buffy's face was buried in her neck's crook, letting Faith hold her. None of them wanted to let go. It had been a long time since they were able to be like they were now.

Suddenly, a blast of bright white light busted into the room. Faith protected Buffy, not wanting anything bad to happen to her, not again. Their eyes were closed tight, their heads bowed, trying to avoid any kind of flying objects just in case there were any. A few seconds later, the room had returned to the normal dim lighting. When they felt that it was safe to look up, they found themselves faced with one tall man, a red ugly and scaly demon, and a woman, all of them dressed in white and wearing gowns. They remind Faith of Greek Gods from Ancient Greece.

When that fleeting thought left her mind, her eyes widened. If they looked like that, that could only mean one thing. "The Powers That Be…," she barely whispered. As to confirm her suspicions, the woman snapped her fingers and darkness covered the whole city. "So much for bein' stealthy, huh? Always makin' with the big entrance," she said bitterly. There were always a reason for the PTB to appear, and on a daily basis, the visit wasn't pleasant at all.

"What are you doing here?"

"You already know the answer to your question, slayer," said the man. His eyes were a shade of electric blue mixed with amber. It made him a little bit ghostly in Faith's opinion. What she didn't know was what a demon was doing with the PTB. Weren't they supposed to be the "good" guys? Demons weren't good by nature, otherwise why would they fight against them?

"We are not good or bad, slayer," answered the red demon to her inner question. _WTF?! They can read minds now?!_ "Our powers go beyond your understanding. We represent the union between the Earth and Hell. Every supernatural creature must answer before us."

"Well, ya becomin' more of a pain in the ass, dude. Really, what the fuck ya doin' here?" They were starting to piss her off badly. To say that she was irritated was an understatement. She never liked poetry, riddles and the like, and these people only talked in riddles. She didn't like not understanding what people were saying to her.

"Language mortal!" screamed the woman. "We are superior beings, and we will not tolerate this offense to our persona. Better watch your tongue or I will have to cut it off," her eyes were dark like the nightly sky, her wavy and wild curls cascade down her shoulders until her waist, her dark skin making her one of the most beautiful women on earth. Faith was still amazed at how long her hair seemed to be. It was the longest one she had ever seen.

Reluctantly, Faith shut her mouth and nodded. However, her eyes showed her discomfort and her anger. Sensing it, Buffy squeezed Faith's upper arm, trying to soothe her. If she knew Faith, and she did, quite well, she would pounce any moment, and that was something neither side wanted. It had seemed to have worked, as she sensed once again how Faith's body lost most of the tension that was starting to build up quickly. It would be better for everyone if from now on she would be one who spoke.

"Is it true then?" She asked in barely a whisper. Faith had to stray her hearing in order to pick what she asked. What was she talking about? Did she know what the PTB were doing in her hospital room? Did she have anything to do with them making an appearance? The not responding situation was driving her nuts. Buffy and the three beings seemed to be in a staring contest as none of them looked away for like it felt hours. Finally, the tall man nodded.

"You have two days, slayer. You know the conditions, no one but you two must know. And after the time is over, you will return, and she…," said he pointing to Faith, "she must promise she won't waste her calling as she has been doing," Buffy finally looked away but nodded. "It's settled then. Remember, two days. Use them wisely," saying that, the three of them disappeared in another bright white light, leaving them alone. The sun was shining up in the sky again.

They uncovered her eyes for a second time. Faith was feeling confused and frustrated. Something was going on around her, something that concerned her, but she did know nothing about it. Why did people always leave her out of the loop? She was always the last one in finding out. Always, and she was tired of it. She turned around to confront Buffy, and when she saw the look on her face her anger flew away. _What the hell is happenin'?_

"Buffy, I need you to be honest with me. What was he talkin' about? You know what's been happenin' all this time? Be honest, you owe me at least that," the petite blonde untangled herself from the brunette and nodded once again. It seemed that it was the only movement her head could do at the moment. She had been nodding a lot this whole time.

Putting both hands on her shoulders, Buffy motioned for Faith to sit on the bed. "It's better if you sit down. You've been out for a while, and frankly, I don't know how you're going to take what I'm about to tell you," ok, Faith was officially scared. Buffy's stare was blank as she took a seat next to the bed. Faith noticed that she couldn't look at her, and her senses were telling her that Buffy was feeling uneasy and very worried. Nothing good would come out of this conversation. She knew that much.

* * *

Two hours later, the small group of scoobies was making its way to Head Quarters. The doctors had discharged Faith as her recovery had been amazingly fast. Her vitals were perfect and all her wounds had healed well. The drive home had been a quiet one, no one feeling very talkative. Xander was behind the wheel, while Willow was on the copilot seat. Both slayers were snuggled against each other, their eyes closed, their hands clasped tightly together, not wanting to ever let go. Buffy had her head leaned on Faith's left shoulder, giving her sweet kisses on her neck from time to time.

Faith was still shocked. Everything Buffy had told her seemed so surreal… but at the same time she couldn't be surprised. They lived in a world where they were surrounded by magic, vampires, demons, and every kind of night creatures you can imagine. Still, she couldn't take her mind off of what had happened in the small hospital room. And the worst part? They couldn't say anything to anyone. But what would be the point in that? They didn't exist per se.

_Buffy was looking everywhere but her. One minute she was sitting down, the next one she was pacing around the room. She was feeling uneasy and it was starting to get to Faith. She wasn't only feeling Buffy's uneasiness but also her own. She got up from the bed and, grabbing the petite blonde, made her sit again on the plastic chair. When she was sure she would stay there, she retook her sit on the bed._

"_I'm already sittin', B." She tried in vain to catch Buffy's eyes. "What's goin' on? What did he mean when he said 'You have two days, slayer'? Please, Buffy, talk to me," she was on verge of pleading. Buffy's face was like an open book to her. She could see how she was trying to find a way to explain all that she knew, but she was finding it difficult. "B?"_

"_I made a deal with the PTB," she did what? Faith felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water over her. Faith, who had taken Buffy's hands in hers a few minutes ago, let them go stunned. Her mouth was moving, opening and closing, but nothing would come out of it. To Buffy's angst and uneasiness, Faith could sense that fear was joining them. "I had to…," she whispered a few minutes later when Faith's only reaction was silence._

"_Why?" Her voice sounded forced, like she had been struggling with the words to come out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _She had to? Bullshit_. There's always an alternative that didn't have to do with the PTB. If she had learned something about them is that there's always a catch, always._

"_They were desperate with you. They didn't know what else to do," Faith's brow was creased in confusion. "They showed me what you've been doing for the half past year. I guess you had been doing it for far longer than what they showed me, I know you, Faith. I know how that little brain of yours works, and sometimes that gets you into trouble. Well, actually that's not completely true. You're the one who goes out at night looking for trouble, isn't that right, Faith?" The brunette remained silent. "Yes, Faith, I know. I know all about your tries to get yourself killed," Faith's eyes widened in realization. It couldn't be, could it? "Why, Faith?"_

"_Oh, my god… Buffy? Is it really you?" Buffy nodded. She got up and tentatively approached the petite blonde. Her right hand lifted shaking and touched her wet cheeks. Silent tears were running down them, unstoppable. She didn't realize before, but she was warm. It sounded stupid as she was standing just right in front of her, but after so long, she still couldn't believe it was her. _HER_. "But… how? Ya are-," she couldn't finish the sentence._

_Since the first moment she had got up in the hospital bed and had seen Buffy sleeping soundly next to her, she had thought that the last two years were a bad dream, a nightmare. That she had fallen in another coma yet again, and she was waking up in the real world. A world where Buffy was with her, and not gone and stripped away from her arms the way she was. But she was never a lucky one. Her life was proof enough of her bad luck through the years._

"_Your death wish was so strong, that it became unbearable and overwhelming at one point. Not even I could keep watching you wasting your life away. After your almost successful try at killing yourself I asked them to do something. But they couldn't, at least not directly. They knew you were hurting, especially after-," both of them closed their eyes at the memory. It was too painful._

_Faith's memories were too fresh though. She couldn't help the flashes of that fateful night getting into her brain. They were two demons. The first time she saw them, they reminded her of those who appeared in Space Jam: small heads, huge upper bodies, and small legs with a pair of tiny feet. She wondered how they could stand with such small feet. However, they were really tall, 9'8" to be precise. The fight had started good for both slayers, but as it went on, the demons were gaining the upper hand. At one point, Faith got distracted distracting Buffy at the same time. But Faith ended up killing her demon. Smiling, she turned around to help Buffy, when she saw that the demon had grabbed the petite blonde from behind, his demonic hands on her head. Before Faith knew what was happening, she saw Buffy eyes widen in realization and then, a snap broke the silence of the graveyard. Everything after she pounced at the demon was black._

"_What's the deal then?" That night repeated itself over and over again every single minute of her life. The only way she found to keep it from replaying was with a bottle of whiskey. The numbness she felt after the third bottle made her forget her own name. She felt miserable with or without the alcohol, but at least, with the alcohol she was able to forget as well. She started drinking beer, but when it stopped having an effect on her body she started with something stronger, until she ended up drinking JD. She even tried hard drugs, but not having enough money to pay for them, she had to give them up._

"_They let me come down and spend two days with you as a… goodbye," Faith looked at her, her brows raised and hidden behind her bangs. "They know we haven't had a chance to say goodbye. They're giving us now that chance…."_

"_What's the catch then? Coz there's always a catch with the PTB," though her face barely showed her emotions, she was glad they had a second chance. Well, actually more like a last chance to be with Buffy and to be able to say goodbye. However, there was something about the whole deal she didn't like one bit. She could sense Buffy was expectant to know her reaction, and she also knew Buffy knew how she felt about the deal. Two days wouldn't be enough. Both of them knew that._

_Before speaking, the petite blonde took a deep breath; she wasn't sure how Faith was going to react to the news. "They will give us these two days in return for you to stop trying to get yourself killed. They want you to fulfill your destiny as the Chosen One, and as such, they want you to teach and train the new activated slayers as well. No, let me finish," she said when Faith was about to interrupt her. "The two days thing is already been put into motion. It cannot be stopped. That means that both of us will get our last chance to be together. But if you don't accomplish your part of the bargain, they would take away the memories we will build in these two days, from you and from me both, and they would make sure you won't end up with me in the afterlife."_

_For a few minutes, silence was the only sound that could be heard in the small hospital room. Buffy was deep in thought. She was letting Faith take everything she just said in. If she knew her lover as good as she did, she would need some time to process everything that had been said. Buffy looked at her. Faith had a blank stare on her face. In the inside, though, she was having an internal fight with all her demons. Two days… would they be enough? No, they would not. She wanted forever with Buffy, but that now was not possible, at least, not in the near future. Maybe, she should have tried harder in getting herself killed. Now they would have been together, wouldn't they? How could she be sure though?_

_But a life without the blonde would be like living in Hell. Which difference would it make if she got herself killed? She would be freed from all the pain she's been suffering since she passed away. Well, that was what she was hoping. But if she had learned something about life and pain is to not take anything for granted. Besides, she couldn't do that to Buffy. It would not only be her memories the ones taken away, but also Buffy's. She couldn't be so selfish. She had always had to look out for herself since she was a little brat, but now, though she was gone, she had also the petite blonde, and she had been dead worried about her –no pun intended. She owed her that much. She had loved her as she is, no questions asked._

"_Faith?" Now it was Buffy's turn to hold Faith's face with her hands. She made her look right into her eyes. She was starting to sense that she was about to lose her, and that was something she couldn't let it happen. "Faith, look at me. It's ok, babe. We will make it through. Together," at the look of disbelief on Faith's face, she kept talking. "I know we don't have all the time we will want. There's not enough time for me to show you how much I love you and how sorry I am for having let you down and having left you alone in this world, Faith. You were the only thing in my life that kept me grounded. You gave me a reason to keep going. You're my everything, and always will, Faith. Don't forget it," tears were running down both of their faces, their eyes glassy and crystal. Sobs were filling the room._

"_I'm so sorry. It was all my fault, if I hadn't distracted you…," her sobs were harder now. Buffy had her arms wrapped around the slender form of the brunette, hugging her harder and trying to soothe the crying slayer. But she sensed Faith needed this. She knew the brunette hadn't cried not even once since she passed away. She needed to pour out the sorrow and pain she had buried deep within her heart and soul for the past two years. "If I hadn't distracted you none of this woulda happened. Will you ever forgive me?" Faith looked up from Buffy's lap right into her eyes, waiting for an answer._

"_What? No, Faith. It wasn't your fault! You know what our line of work may entail. The life of a slayer is a short and lonely one. But it was different for me, and I have you to thank for. You showed me what love meant, you're my soul mate, and nothing can change that, not even death. We both know that I have lived longer than any slayer, and I have fought more apocalypses than I care to count. But now it's your turn, Faith. The slayer line runs through your veins, no other slayer would be able to be like us, we are the Chosen Two, and I will be with you during the whole journey. Stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault."_

"_I don't think I can make it without ya. Ya are my life, Buffy. Ya were my rock; you've been there when I needed you the most so I wouldn't screw up again. How am I gonna survive? I'm lost without ya, I'm just a fucked up…."_

"_No, you're not. You're special, Faith. And you know as well as I do that Dawn needs you. She already lost me; don't make her go through the same again with you. She loves you as a sister. You were the cooler sister and I was the bitchy one." That made Faith smile. She was right. Dawn had always looked up to her. Both of them. It wouldn't be fair on her if she got herself killed because she couldn't deal with it. She hadn't stopped to think of how it might have made Dawn feel. She was a selfish bitch and nothing could change that. "No, Faith, don't go down that way. I know what you're thinking and it's not true. You were in pain, as the rest of them were. Everyone deals in a different way. You just need to be strong, for you, for Dawn, and for me. She needs you. They all need you."_

"_I'm sorry, Buffy. I promise I'll try my best. I don't wanna let ya down," her face was one of resolve. Buffy could sense she was afraid, but at the same time she had decided to do the best for Dawn, and that was something she was proud of. All of them had suffered from her lost, but Faith was a really fragile human. And no one knew that because she was one not to open to others. She didn't like to show any kind of weakness, and showing her feelings did that to her. But Buffy knew better. While the others had each other to rely on, Faith would stick to herself not letting anyone in. Buffy had been the only one that had that privilege. _

_A few more minutes passed, silence surrounding them. After everything was said and done, and apologies were accepted, a sense of relief washed over them. Faith felt like she had gained a little bit of mental peace. Buffy didn't blame her and that was the most important thing. But she knew she still had to work on the self-blame she had going on. A question lingered in her mind, however. "So where are we then? Coz this ain't our world, that's a given." _

_Buffy still had her arms around the younger slayer, not wanting to let go. She spoke softly into her hair, "We are in limbo, or something similar. We are not in the world of the living, but neither in the world of the dead. They use this place as a transition, so that it isn't that much of a shock when you leave the world you used to know. There are the people you knew, family, lovers…," she looked down to her lover and smiled a little as she remembered her experience. "It makes it easier. It's easy to deal with it. The Willow you saw it's not the same Willow we know, but seeing her makes it easier. And that's why you can't say anything. It can wreck everything, and major damages may happen. It's very important that you don't say anything to them about the deal," when she felt Faith nod she untangled herself from the embrace. "Come on, lay on the bed, I'll go get the doctors."_

When they walked through the doors of the big building, Faith realized that everything was just the same. It was amazing what the PTB could do to make your transition to the other side a little bit more bearable. _Would I come here once I pass away?_ That question kept replaying on her head over and over again since Buffy had told her about limbo. She was also curious about Buffy's transition. Did she come to this place? Was it different? She wanted to know, wanted to ask, but she didn't dare, at least not yet. She wasn't sure she was prepared to know.

It was past lunch time, but it seemed that even though they were in limbo, her slayer hunger was still as strong as ever. Both bellies rumbled and they smiled at each other. Together by the hand, they made their way to the kitchen. There, they found Andrew cooking as usual. They said hi, and looked for something to fill their stomachs with. When they had everything they needed, they headed to the room they had shared for more than five years. Faith felt overwhelmed once she opened the door of their shared room. Everything was the same. She felt sick. It was too real for her to handle. She had to thank that Buffy was there with her. She felt her lover's hand rubbed softly her back.

Since Buffy had passed away she hadn't been able to sleep in that bedroom anymore. She made Giles look for an apartment for her. She couldn't be in there. Everything was a reminder of the petite blonde and she felt she would lose her mind again, turning all psycho. She gave the idea some thoughts. If she started on a killing spree she would be locked up and wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of losing the love of her life. But when she was about to kill a couple that was happily sitting on a bench, she realized she couldn't. She wasn't a murderer anymore. She had to accept reluctantly that it was living in an apartment or in her old room. She opted for the small apartment Giles could find in so short notice.

Spreading everything she had on her hands, Faith sat on the bed trying to decide what would be the first thing she would eat. As she wasn't having much luck with it, she asked Buffy who was still standing in front of the closed door. "So, what ya wanna eat first? Can't decide if I wanna snickers, skittles, twix, or m&m's first, or if I wanna order a pizza," her brow was creased in a cute frown Buffy could never resist. Faith was looking at all the packages like she was a small kid with lots of presents on Christmas Day, not knowing which one unwrap first.

Buffy neared her slowly, trying not to make herself noticeable to the other slayer. When she was close enough to whisper on Faith's ear, she did, "you," before Faith was able to react, Buffy had her pinned on her back. She was hovering over her, a playful and mischievous smile plastered on her face. Faith returned it back and tried to get the upper hand. Both of them burst into a mass of giggles when Faith finally got her way. When the giggles subsided, she leaned and brought their lips together.

It was soft and sweet. Feelings of closure were pouring out from both of them into the other. The kiss that had started slowly was turning into something else. Faith deepened the kiss when she asked for permission with her tongue. Gladly, Buffy accepted it, and a fight for dominance started. Faith had Buffy's hands pinned over her head at each side; her legs were restraining Buffy's so that she wouldn't be able to change positions once again. When they broke apart, Faith stared long into Buffy's hazel green eyes, getting herself lost in them. They were breathing heavily, their lungs screaming for some air.

"Ya are the most beautiful girl in the world, did ya know that? Ya are perfect, smart, funny, cute, sexy, and let's not forget 'bout how damn hot ya are too," when she felt Buffy struggling a little bit to free her right hand, she complied and let it go. Seconds later, a thumb was caressing her dimples, going later to her lips. Faith licked it and bit it softly. Buffy bit her bottom lip, lust filling her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said playfully before grabbing Faith by her neck and bringing her close to kiss her again. Buffy couldn't explain why, but since the first time she saw Faith, her focus had always relied on her full lips and the irresistible cleft on the bottom one. Faith knew about this obsession of hers, and in more than one occasion had used it to her own advantage. She smiled when she felt Buffy's tongue in her cleft.

This time, the kiss was filled with lust and desire, but also with love. Buffy's free hands were traveling up and down Faith's back, trying to feel as much as they could. It was then when she realized that they were still wearing too much clothes. She started tugging at Faith's shirt, letting her lover know her intentions. Faith relented from the kiss and helped Buffy to take off her shirt and bra, landing on the floor. Buffy's clothes follow suit, the last piece being Faith's jeans.

Faith knew her body was screaming at her to take Buffy, and to take her hard and fast. However, she needed to take her time. After she had finished, there would be time for a fast fuck. Right now, after everything that had happened, she just needed to feel, to smell, to touch, to lick, and especially to love. And for the looks of it, Buffy wanted the same as her. Almost two years without having each other. That had been hell for Faith, not being able to be with her loved one, and that almost killed her not only physically, but also psychologically and mentally. She had been a wreck, and still felt like one, but now, for only two days, it would be different, for both of them.

Faith set delicately Buffy on her back, while she took the top position. That was something that hadn't changed at all. She still needed to have the upper hand. But she also knew that with Buffy it was different and, eventually, she would give up the power to her. The petite blonde bit her bottom lip, waiting expectant Faith's next move. Faith's soft smile told her everything she needed to know. This was their moment, their time; a time that no one would be able to ever touch.

Faith lowered herself, finally making contact. Soft moans left their mouths as their pussies rubbed against each other in a slow motion. No words were needed, stares full with emotion and desire. Faith could barely make out the hazel green of Buffy's eyes, completely taken over by the black of her pupils. Faith lowered her head, placing a quick kiss on Buffy's lips before going down her jaw and neck, biting softly and making her squirm. She trailed a wet path with her tongue from her neck to her collarbone. The petite blonde shivered and gasped at the touch, her hands traveling to wild curls.

Faith's hands were going up and down Buffy's sides, while her tongue kept its way down to Buffy's pert breasts. The older slayer closed her eyes tight when she felt the wetness of Faith's tongue on her right nipple. The brunette teased one nipple and then the other, smirking every time she felt Buffy tug at her head to keep doing what she was. Buffy's nipples were one of Faith's favorite spots to lick, only beaten by Buffy's tight pinky pussy. She could spend hours just licking them without getting tired.

Feeling satisfied and needing more from her lover, she kept her descent, trailing soft kisses and bites until she reached Buffy's wet mound. Using both of her hands, she spread Buffy's legs. Faith looked at her and smiled. Buffy's eyes were still closed, her mouth was open slightly, and her head was thrown back. She looked just as beautiful as ever. Taking a deep breath and feeling overwhelmed by Buffy's scent, Faith gave a tentative lick to Buffy's swollen clit. The petite blonde writhed and moaned. Her hands were still tugging at Faith's head, pushing her to her pussy.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Faith started to suck on the little nub, while her right hand snuck between Buffy's legs reaching her soaked slit. Gathering her wetness, she teased her entrance with her index finger pulling it in and then out. Moving on from her clit, she snuck her tongue and plunged it inside swollen folds making Buffy gasp at the unexpected intrusion. Buffy's pussy was dripping excited, and Faith couldn't get enough of her tasty juices. She could feel how Buffy's walls were starting to press harder and harder against her tongue, letting her know she was close. Faith brought her right hand to Buffy's clit and started to rub on it making the petite blonde writhe and moan.

However, she didn't want Buffy to come just yet. Breaking apart from her pussy, she smirked at Buffy's grunt of disagreement. She had now her eyes open and a frown looking at Faith flustered and frustrated at the same time. "Hey, why the frown, huh? I ain't done yet, and neither are ya," saying this, Faith went up to face her lover, and lowered herself making contact one again. She wanted both of them to come at the same time, especially being the first time they were together for so long. They would have time later to tease and play.

She started a slow motion, making sure every time she rubbed against Buffy their clits touched as well. There were no words to describe how she was feeling at the moment. She felt complete, full, and loved again. The emptiness seemed to have vanished for the time being. However, she knew that when these two days were over, that hopeless feeling would come back to bite her in the ass. Would she be able to live again without her loved one? Would she be able not to break the promise she made? She didn't want the memories both of them were making to go away, but it had been hell living without the petite blonde. How would she be able to make it for whoever knows how long? She wasn't strong enough, not without her rock, not without HER.

She didn't realize she had started crying until Buffy's delicate fingers were wiping her tears away. She looked down, and her eyes were also glassy and filled with unshed tears. Wrapping her left hand around Faith's neck, Buffy brought them closer, their lips meeting in a tender and soft kiss. Faith was amazed at how such a slow kiss could almost make her reach climax. She had barely started and she already felt like she was about to pop. Buffy thrust harder into her hips, wanting her to go faster as she was feeling it too.

Faith increased her thrusts and in a few seconds both of them were coming all over each other. Faith had her eyes closed, tears still running down her cheeks and dying on Buffy's face. Now that she had started, it seemed that she couldn't stop them any longer. All her pain was pouring out of her, her sorrow following right behind. She was fully exposed, and although normally she would never allow herself to cry in front of others, this occasion was special, as she wasn't with just anybody; she was with Buffy, her Buffy.

During the five years they've been together, Buffy had been the only who had gotten Faith to truly open up to someone. She was able to get pass Faith walls and into her heart, not only as a lover, but also as a confident, as a friend, as family. But it hadn't been an easy task. Although they knew each other since Sunnydale, Buffy had to work really hard for their friendship and later relationship to work out. Faith had always been a difficult person to talk to, and that hadn't changed with the years. Even when she was able to open up to Buffy she found it difficult to start or even to say how she felt about something in particular.

Faith's tears meant a lot to Buffy. She wasn't happy that Faith was crying she was just glad that she could be the one who could comfort the dark slayer. Faith was always the one who did the comforting thing for her, especially during hard times after a battle where they had lost a slayer, or when Dawn almost didn't make when a demon got her and left her in a comma for two weeks. And she knew that Faith was there for Dawn, at least at the beginning, after she passed away. Not many people knew that, but Faith had the biggest of the hearts.

Faith finally got off Buffy, rolling to her side and basking in the afterglow for a bit. She was laying on her right side, her head resting on her palm and watching the petite blonde. With her left hand she wiped away any tears that may have been left. She felt a little better after her cry parade, but she also felt a little ashamed. She knew she didn't need to, but she couldn't help it either. Buffy had her eyes closed, silent tears still running down her flushed cheeks, though they were slowing down bit by bit.

It didn't matter how long she stared at the petite blonde, she would always find her the most beautiful person on the Earth. She was perfect in every aspect, well, maybe she was too stubborn, but so was Faith. Her left hand was making soft patterns in Buffy's abdomen, going up and down her sides and teasing her nipples a little. Buffy slapped Faith's hand away from her boobs and turned around. Faith smirked and got closer to her lithe form, wrapping her arms around her from behind. She felt kind of strange spooning Buffy, but after a few seconds, she got over it. She closed her eyes, and in a matter of seconds, both slayers were fast asleep.

* * *

When Faith opened her eyes the only thing she could see was darkness. Buffy was still sounded asleep in her arms, breathing softly and snoring a little. Faith felt on the verge of tears once again. She had missed little moments like the ones she was experiencing now. The small things Buffy did without realizing she was doing them, and especially that half smile of hers. She melted every time that smile was directed to her.

Before getting up, Faith placed a soft kiss on Buffy's temple. The petite blonde murmured something in her sleep before turning again. She grabbed the comforter and covered herself, still mumbling. Faith smiled and headed to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and looked at the mirror. The bags she had when they came to HQ under her eyes were gone. The little nap they had had been pretty comforting and good on her body, the love making session being just a bonus.

Outside was already dark. The peaceful city was surrounded by darkness only counteracted by the dim light of the lampposts; the night having fallen over Cleveland. Her inner slayer was itching to get out and slay some baddies that may cross paths with her. But what she really wanted was to go out with Buffy, for old times' sake. Before she had to wake up the sleeping beauty, she went downstairs and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and downed half of one in one gulp. It was pretty hot for being only 9.00PM.

Heading upstairs, she opened the door to her and Buffy's room. Buffy was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her hair was a mess, but her smile told Faith all she needed to know. She looked up at the younger slayer and took the bottle of water. Faith couldn't feel happier. She still didn't know how she could be so lucky, having the girl of her dreams and, on the top of it, being loved by her. She didn't want to go anywhere, wanting to spend the whole two days with her in bed and making the best of it. But she also knew that a good slay with Buffy would make things even better, especially with the H&H's. Yes, Buffy didn't deny them anymore.

Half an hour later, they were walking down one of the many graveyards, stake in hand and ready to face any creature. Their free hands were clasped together, needing all the contact they could get. They knew it probably wasn't the best of ideas, but they didn't care at the moment, their time together was limited. The sky was completely cleared, something they hadn't seen in a long time. The moon was on full display making the night a beautiful one, except for the fact that they were in a graveyard looking for vampires and demons. The life of a slayer, gotta love it.

After a few minutes, Faith asked the question that had been in her head for a while. "Do ya think we can die here?" When Buffy looked at her a little confused, Faith clarified her point, "in limbo, I mean. Ya are already dead, tho. Can ya die again? And what 'bout me? I know for sure that I ain't dead, but I dunno, it's weird, ain't it?" Buffy kept looking at her. Her facial expression changing from confused to amused as Faith started to ramble more and more. "Am I makin' any sense to ya? I mean, I was alive 'fore comin' here, am I still alive? I don't feel any difference. How could I know?" Her brow was creased in a frown as her brain tried to work out everything that was going rampant in her head.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at her lover. She was so cute that Buffy couldn't resist the temptation to say aloud and kiss her brow. "You know how cute you are when you start rambling?" Faith glared at her angry at being called cute. When she was about to reply, her mouth was covered by Buffy's in a sweet kiss. "Look, I don't have the answers to all your questions. But I know for a fact that I don't want to know if we could die here. Let's just be careful and enjoy our time together, yes?" Faith smiled and nodded. She crushed their mouths together once again in a heated kiss. Buffy moaned and wrapped her arms around Faith's slim profile. "Mhmm that's better. Come on," she said when they broke apart, "I feel like blowing off some steam."

Although it seemed like a slow night, the two slayers encountered at least ten vampires during the first hour. Faith couldn't believe how real it could all seem. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that she was in the real Cleveland, in a real graveyard with a very alive Buffy. The PTB knew how to play mind games. _Mental note: never mess with the PTB ever again_._ Don't wanna know what they are capable of_. The funny thing was that the vamps were coming at them by pairs, making it an easy task. Faith couldn't help but wonder if the PTB had a hand on it.

Two hours later and they had dusted at least 30 of them. What it had begun as a slow night had become one of the more active nights both slayers could remember having. Their breaths were faltering; their pupils were overtaking little by little their hazel and brown respectively, and lust and desire were coursing through their bodies. One look was more than enough for Faith to grab Buffy and press her hard against the door of a crypt, their mouths crashing, and their tongues fighting for dominance. Buffy's hands were quickly intertwined in wild curls while Faith's went to the blonde slayer's pants.

The adrenaline was still pumping through their veins. The excitement of having dusted 30 vampires together was getting them high in emotions, and being horny was at the top of their list; one that neither of them had felt in a long time. Faith was getting more and more anxious to ravish Buffy, and Faith knew she wouldn't stop her. Making love as they did a few hours ago was something both of them liked, but having a quick fuck in the graveyard was something they needed, and both of them knew it. It wouldn't have been the first time they did it. _Just one last time_.

Faith popped open roughly Buffy's pants' button and shoved her hand inside. She could feel how wet Buffy was for her and her pussy throbbed excited. Buffy kept thrusting her hips into Faith's hand looking for more contact and asking her to fill her with her skillful fingers. However, Buffy should have known by then that Faith liked too much to tease her and that she wouldn't pass any occasion to do just that. As if on cue, Faith rubbed her fingers over the material of Buffy's panties right where her soaked slit was, making her moan. Faith couldn't help the smirk that was plastered on her face when Buffy looked for more friction.

With her free hand, Faith grabbed both of Buffy's pulling them over her head. Her mouth went straight to her neck where it started nipping, licking, and sucking softly at first. Buffy threw her head back allowing the brunette to have more room to work her magic. The petite blonde had her eyes tight closed and her mouth was agape while small gasps and moans slipped through her lips. Faith pulled out of Buffy's pants and pushed them down a little bit making room for her right hand. Buffy's soft and silky skin was exposed now to the night breeze making her shiver a little.

Faith's right hand sneaked in Buffy's pants once again, her fingers caressing her almost shaved pink pussy. She gathered her wetness and spread it through her slit, teasing her clit with her thumb. Buffy's breathing was becoming erratically with anticipation as she felt how Faith's index finger pushed slowly through her hot swollen folds and into her soaked pussy. She started to curl it inside in a slow motion, teasing the petite blonde. Faith knew she needed more but she wasn't going to give up that easily. _Well, she would have to beg then_.

As if on cue, Buffy managed to free one of her hands, placing it over Faith's and pushing. "Faith, please. I can't take any more teasing. Just fuck me," she panted, and after a few labored breaths, she added, "hard." Faith felt her pussy throb again at Buffy's words. Her brown eyes turned completely dark and a leer appeared on her face. The brunette crushed their mouths in a fierce kiss while her left hand grabbed Buffy's again over her head. Faith pushed her index finger deep inside Buffy's wet pussy and curled it. A second and a third finger followed suit, starting a paced motion.

Faith knew that she needed some release too, but right now she didn't care. It was all about Buffy and her needs, her horniness could wait until later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy her time with her lover; fucking her and making her come hard and fast. She started to feel Buffy's inner walls pressing hard against her fingers. That only meant one thing: she was close. Faith increased the pace and with her thumb, she stimulated Buffy's clit making her explode on her palm. She was sure that Buffy's moans could be heard in the other part of the city.

Faith stayed inside for a few more minutes curling slowly her fingers. Buffy was still high on her climax, cum gushing out of her pinky pussy and into Faith's hand. Her face was hidden in Faith's neck, nipping it from time to time, still trying to catch her breath. She was moving her hips unconsciously, small gasps leaving her half-open mouth. Finally, Faith pulled out her hand, bringing her coated fingers to her mouth and licking them sensually. Buffy looked up at her, her eyes completely darker by her dark pupils. on and desire. Faith could barely make out the hazel green of Buffy'be with her loved oneething she was and filled with lust and desire.

Before Faith could lick the two remaining fingers, Buffy took her hand and did as Faith was doing. Faith's jaw dropped at the image in front of her. Her eyes were wild, her pussy was throbbing, and her body was asking to be touched. After Buffy was done licking her fingers, she changed positions, being Faith now the one pressed against the crypt's door. Her heart was beating hard on her chest waiting for Buffy's next move.

Buffy looked at her lasciviously before starting her way down Faith's body. She started to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck, and then to her collarbone. Her hands were roaming freely over Faith's sides, riddling up her tight tank top and touching soft warm skin and making her shiver. Buffy went up again, nibbling at Faith's earlobes, a spot she knew too well and Faith's most sensitive one. Faith moaned a low throaty moan thrusting her hips against Buffy's. The petite blonde smirked. She loved when she had Faith writhing and squirming under her touch. It made her feel powerful, more than she actually was, but that was another story.

Buffy left Faith's earlobes alone and went down once more, always trailing light kisses and some other bites, marking her as hers. Buffy riddled up Faith's tank top uncovering her perfect pert and round breasts, the only barrier between her lips and Faith's dark nipples her black bra. Faith bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she saw Buffy's lick hers. Right now she was Buffy's prey, and she would do whatever she felt like doing, and Faith would not be the one to stop her.

With the help of her hands, Buffy pushed aside Faith's bra. She filled her mouth with a stiff husky nipple, nipping and sucking while she pinched the other one with her index finger and thumb. Faith left out another throaty moan, setting her hands at each side of Buffy's head. Once she was finished with the first nipple, she went to the second one and sucked and nipped as thoroughly as she did with the first one. Slowly, she started an agonizing descent towards Faith's soaked pussy. She kissed and licked Faith's toned abs until she reached her buttoned pants.

Looking up, she smiled sensually at her fellow slayer. She popped open Faith's button, getting rid of her belt as well. Buffy pushed the leather pants down, leaving exposed Faith's shaved wet pussy and perfect ass. Buffy licked her lips. She so wanted to dive in her lover's swollen folds that she couldn't help taking a long lick. She moaned at the taste of the dark slayer's cum. Faith shuddered when Buffy's tongue touched her sensitive slit. Buffy grabbed Faith's hips, and made her spread her legs apart. With one last look at her, she started to suck on the brunette's clit.

Faith threw her head back, closing her eyes tight and biting her bottom lip in order not to scream out of pleasure. She still had her hands on Buffy's head, her fingers intertwined with blonde silky hair. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest that she was sure it was going to bust out of her chest any time. Her emotions and feelings were mixing with those of Buffy's making her feel a little dizzy. They were so strong to the point that she was barely able to keep from falling. Feeling it, Buffy held her straight. She was feeling as overwhelmed as Faith was, but she was managing better. Faith had never been good at dealing with her emotions and feelings, let alone Buffy's and hers at the same time.

Buffy stopped her ministrations and stood up being face to face now with Faith. She cupped her face making the dark slayer open her eyes and look at her. "Hey, it's ok," she whispered lovingly. What had started as a quick fuck seemed to be turning into a love making session. not that Faith cared, but it was becoming hard for her to bear all the emotions within herself. A silent tear ran down her cheek. "It's ok to let go, Faith. Just let go, ok babe?" She gave her the most loving kiss ever, before start trailing kisses down her body to her bare pussy. "Feel it, Faith. Feel _us_."

Buffy caressed Faith's pussy with her right hand before setting it back on her hip. Her tongue licked tenderly Faith's swollen clit making her shiver. Faith pushed Buffy's head toward her mound needing more. Obeying her lover's wishes, Buffy gave one last lick to the little nub before giving her full attention to her slit. Buffy pushed through swollen folds, reaching Faith's entrance, and pushed the tip of her tongue in. Faith moaned loudly and encouraged the petite blonde to go deeper. Buffy plunged her tongue completely, starting a paced motion.

Faith was thrusting into Buffy's face, riding her tongue. Although she still felt overwhelmed, she seemed to be dealing better than before. It was taking her time to get used to feel Buffy's emotions as well as hers. However, she was starting to like it. As Buffy had said before, she was letting herself feel it. When her inner walls started to contract around Buffy's tongue, the emotions multiplied tenfold and her legs faltered. The overwhelming feeling took over her whole body and soul completing her in a way that she wasn't before. She could feel Buffy's soul joining her own as her orgasm coursed through her entire being.

The force of her orgasm had left her completely spent. Faith wasn't able to stand straight and she was leaning heavily on her partner. Although she knew Buffy had also felt their strong union, the petite blonde seemed to be fine and was lapping eagerly at the cum that was gushing out of her soaked pussy. Faith couldn't believe how she still had so much energy after what had happened between them, and being able to hold her straight at the same time.

Once Buffy had finished cleaning her up, she stood up with a wide smile on her face. Faith changed her weight from her lover to the door's crypt, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. She was trying to get her breathing under control after such a huge orgasm. Never had she ever let herself go as she just had, not even when Buffy had been alive. The experience had been a complete surprise, though not an unwelcomed one.

Buffy was leaving feathery kisses on her neck and jaw waiting patiently until Faith was able to walk and talk again. Faith could tell that she was really proud of herself, having accomplished something that she couldn't while still being alive. Faith knew the connection they shared was strong. But she didn't know it could be that strong and powerful. It had been the first time her feelings had been on full display for Buffy to feel them. If it had been another time, she would probably have regretted it. It wasn't the case, though. She was sure Buffy knew how much she loved her, though the uncertainty still hanged in her heart, especially after she was gone. But after what just happened between them, that uncertainty was gone.

Ten minutes later after they were done, Faith felt like she was able to walk again. Talking, not so much. Together hand in hand, they made their way out of the graveyard. Faith still could feel coursing through her body the power of her orgasm. The tingles Buffy was giving her at the bottom of her back making it even better. She felt relaxed and at peace. She just wanted to go back and sleep the rest of the night off. And by the looks of it, Buffy wanted the same thing. They still had the next day ahead of them.

* * *

Faith awoke to the bright light coming from the window to her left. She turned her head to see the clock: 8.30AM. She grunted and turned again. It was too early to be awake. She pressed the petite blonde harder against her front, never wanting to let go. Buffy was sleeping soundly next to her, a small smile on her lips. She sighed softly and snuggled more into Faith's chest. The dark slayer smiled and tried to go back to sleep. She was still tired. After they came back from their nightly patrol, the horniness was too strong to ignore and Faith ended up fucking Buffy senseless against her bedroom door.

Faith couldn't understand how this limbo thing worked. She knew that it was a place for transition before going to where they would send you. She didn't believe in Heaven or in Hell. The Earth was Hell enough for her as it was. What she couldn't understand was how their friends were there with them but never interacted with them. It was something that made no sense. Buffy had only told her that they were there to help with the transition. Though, what good would it do you seeing them but not talking or interacting with them? Maybe the transition was less than a day? She would have to ask Buffy when they got up.

It took ten minutes for Faith to fall asleep once again, the limbo thing still on her troubled mind. Four hours later they were stirring. Faith looked down at Buffy and she smiled. Buffy's hazel eyes were staring at her with so much love and passion. She bent down and joined their lips in a lazy morning kiss, their hands wandering over naked bodies. Faith was still spooning Buffy from behind, her right hand drawing lazy patterns on Buffy's toned abdomen. Slowly, her hand was inching little by little to Buffy's pussy, until she reached it. She was already wet and waiting for her.

When Buffy tried to turn around, Faith shook her head no and asked her to stay the way she was. Buffy nodded and bit her lower lip. She spread her legs a little leaving room for Faith's hand. Faith looked at her pouring her heart out for her to see. The love she felt for her going beyond reason, not even she could understand such a strong emotion. She kissed her again while her hand started gathering her wetness, her thumb teasing her sensitive clit.

Buffy gasped and closed her eyes. But Faith didn't want that, she wanted to look into her eyes, right into her soul. "No, don't close your eyes," her index finger had already slipped into Buffy's wet pussy and a second one followed suit, making Buffy close her eyes even tighter. "Hey, look at me, babe," the motion she had set was slow but paced, curling her fingers inside from time to time and making Buffy moan in pleasure, her thumb still on her clit. Buffy did as she was told, her eyes completely black and her mouth slightly open as small gasps and moans were coming out of it.

_Fare thee well, little broken heart_

_Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness_

_Constant longing for the perfect soul_

_Unwashed scenery forever gone _

Faith's fingers kept fucking Buffy softly and slowly. Buffy's hips met every thrust, making a huge effort to keep her eyes from closing. It was turning to be a difficult task but the look in Faith's eyes was more than worth the try. Besides, she was pretty sure the brunette wouldn't leave her off the hook that easily. Buffy's moans started to become louder and her movements more insistent. Her inner walls were pressing hard against Faith's fingers telling her she was close.

It was Buffy's moaned words that made Faith quicken the pace. "Harder, Faith. I'm gonna come," Faith felt herself get wetter and wetter as her hand moved faster and faster, her fingers going in and out. She was pretty sure that if she kept fucking Buffy she would be coming right along with her. "Fuck!" was the last word that came out of Buffy's mouth as she came hard on Faith's hand. Faith kept her fingers buried deep inside Buffy's pussy as another orgasm started to build up.

"Come again, B. Come for me," whispered the brunette in her ear. "But don't close your eyes, yeah?" Buffy bit her lower lip and nodded. Faith has fucking her now harder and faster making her reach the climax quicker than she was expecting. Screaming, Buffy came harder than she ever did before, collapsing next to the younger slayer. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating like it wanted to bust out of her chest. Buffy rested her head on the pillow and finally closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. She felt how Faith enveloped her in a bear hug from behind whispering sweet nothings in her ear and leaving feathery kisses on her neck and shoulder.

They laid there for one more hour before deciding to get up and go get some food. Their stomachs were grumbling and asking for something to eat. Lazily, they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where an animated and spirited Andrew was cooking food for, in both slayer's opinion, an army. He turned and smiled at them offering them some of his delicious food. They smiled back and took some of the offerings before heading back to their room. They had decided they would stay the day in, being their last night together in limbo.

Once they were back in their room, Faith offered to run a hot bubble bath (as Buffy loved) for both of them. Buffy smiled sweetly at her and when Faith was out of sight, the petite blonde did her happy dance. Being 28 years old not an impediment for her inner child to come out and do an appearance. When Faith came out of the bathroom, looking for some towels, she saw the older slayer sort of dancing. She stopped and raised an eyebrow looking at her amused. When Buffy turned around and found that she had been busted she brought her hands to her mouth to stifle a gasp, her face turning completely beet red. "Wooops, busted." She giggled. Faith kept looking at her, her eyebrows hidden under her hair. She laughed, shaking her head and returning to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she reappeared and told her lover the bath was ready for them. Jumping and squealing, Buffy got rid of her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Faith couldn't help the chuckle that slipped her lips at Buffy's childish behavior. She undressed and followed the older slayer, closing the door behind her. Before she could turn, she heard another squeal coming from the bathtub. "You filled it with bubbles!" She sniffed in and then let it out, "Mhmmm vanilla… my favorite," she looked up at Faith who had a broad smile on her face. Faith nodded and got in. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear as the dark slayer set herself behind Buffy, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

"You're welcome," she whispered back, kissing her temple, and relaxing in the warm bubbly water. They sighed in unison and Buffy threw her head back, resting it on Faith's shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a sweet smile on her face. Both of their legs were stretched, their toes coming out of the surface. Faith wished every single day could be like the one they just shared. She didn't like doing girly things like taking a long warm bath, but if she had learned something was that being with Buffy could turn you into a total sap. But she didn't care; being with her was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Faith's left hand was wandering over Buffy's soft side, while her right one was intertwined with silky blonde hair. Buffy mumbled something and with her hand motioned to Faith to keep doing what she was. Faith, on her part, couldn't help thinking of some of the questions that had been bothering her earlier. "Can I ask ya a question?" The petite blonde simply nodded. Gathering her courage as she knew it might be a touchy subject for her lover, Faith breathed in and out before asking. "So… um… how long, yunno, did ya stay here? In limbo, I mean. Was it a day? A few hours? More?" Faith left the question hanging in the air. However, she could sense the change in Buffy. "Ya don't hafta answer if ya don't want to."

"No, it's ok. I just… I wasn't expecting that," though her demeanor had changed a bit, she relaxed once again under Faith's touch. Could she answer that question though? "You will see for yourself when the time is right," she knew that wasn't the answer the brunette was looking for, but she couldn't say anything else. One of the conditions the PTB had set was not to say anything about the other side, and although limbo wasn't exactly 'the other side', she still couldn't say much about it.

"Ya can't tell me, can ya?" Buffy leaned again on her shoulder and simply smiled. What else could she say or do? She couldn't risk and jeopardize the amazing two days they had been given. "It's ok. I get it. I was just curious," Faith closed her eyes when she felt Buffy's soft lips kissing her neck. It was a shame that Buffy couldn't talk about it, because she was really curious about her experience in limbo. Would have it been difficult? Easy? Long? Short? Now she would have to wait, but she understood where Buffy was coming from. Messing with the PTB was the stupidest idea ever.

Faith could sense that Buffy had something she wanted to say. She encouraged her to ask away giving her hand a soft squeeze. Buffy looked up at her, her eyes glassy. Faith knew then that what she was about to say wasn't going to be pretty. "Would you do something for me?" Her voice broke towards the end of the question making Faith's heart drop. "Not now, but when you come back."

"B, we still have time. No need to think about that right now," she wrapped her arms around her once again. Faith knew Buffy needed the contact right now, and so did she. She didn't know what she was going to ask her to do, but for the blonde's reaction, it seemed to be a difficult task to ask. "It's ok. Ya don't have to do this right now, yunno? We have plenty of time," a white lie wouldn't hurt, even though she knew their time was running out.

Faith sensed Buffy sigh. She knew she hadn't believed anything that she had said, but she had to try. "Faith, I want you to promise me that you won't be alone. I don't want you to turn into a Scrooge. You are worthier than that," Faith didn't know whether to laugh or to cry at that. A Scrooge? Was she that grumpy? She could be sometimes, especially when she wasn't getting some. But that wasn't the point. Buffy wanted her to look for someone?

"I won't be alone, B. I have our friends, and I also have Dawn waiting for me, expecting me to be what I wasn't for her when she needed me the most. Our family will be there," she knew Buffy wasn't talking about that. But the thought of being with another girl was unnerving to say the least. Buffy was her soul mate, her half, her everything, and no one would be able to be that to her ever again.

"You know what I mean, Faith. You need to start over. You need to live, and be that funny and cocky girl we all know and love. You deserve to be happy," did she? She wasn't so sure about it. She had hurt a lot people during her younger years. True, she had atoned those crimes when she was in jail and she still was in the path of redemption. But, did she really deserve to be happy? She had Buffy, and now she would be gone again. Nothing about that could ever make her happy. She couldn't be happy anymore.

"I can't promise such a thing, B. I don't want anyone else in my life if it isn't you. You are the one, Buffy. And you will always be. Nothin' is gonna change that. No one is gonna be enough. No one could ever replace you," she was talking in barely a whisper. She didn't want to be talking about this. She just wanted to spend time with Buffy, happy time, and make the most of it. But she knew where Buffy was coming from. The older slayer was just looking out for her, and if it had been the other way round, Faith would be doing the same.

Buffy sighed. Faith wasn't being difficult, but at the same she was. She understood though. "I'm not asking you to find a replacement, Faith. I just want you to be happy and live, and not just only exist as you have been doing this last two years. You are too valuable to waste away and end up just like a shell," Buffy was crying, and Faith wrapped her arms around her tighter, trying to comfort her even though she was also on the verge of tears herself.

"You are all I need to be happy, B. I don't need anyone else, just you," her voice broke and she couldn't stop the tears that started running down her cheeks. The water in the bathtub had turned cold, the bubbles inexistent and the warm from the room long gone. It was only the two of them and their raw emotions bubbling up to the surface and filling the empty bathroom. That was how it felt, completely empty. "Promise me you will be here when my time is up," she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I promise, babe. I won't leave you here alone. How could I? You are my life too, Faith. Don't ever forget that," the petite blonde turned into her lover's arms so she could look into those pools of brown, so full with love for her that it was surreal. How was she going to go when the time was up for them after these two days? She couldn't leave Faith. Maybe the deal hadn't been such a good idea after all. Having to wait until Faith's time was up was going to be hard for both of them. Faith's death wishes had been too strong for her a few days ago. Would they stop? Would she stop trying to end her life? Buffy had a lot of questions she hadn't an answer for.

They stayed in the bathtub for thirty more minutes just hugging and crying without moving a muscle. They knew that once they left the bathroom, they would only have the night, and that would be it. They were taking hold of the few hours they had left. The fact that they had to carry on with their lives without their other half was too real, and especially, too close. At the beginning they were happy having two days to spend with each other, not having thought too much about how fast those two days could go. But now their time was almost up, and none of them wanted to acknowledge it.

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_.

When the cold water in the bathtub started to be too much for their bodies, both slayers decided that the best thing would be to get out and get dried. Their long sad faces showed perfectly how they were feeling at the moment. Their movements were slow and heavy, and the apathy was starting to be too strong to bear. Why everything had to be so complicated, they didn't know. But it seemed that since the first time they met, they didn't have it easy. And when everything seemed to be going well between the two of them and their relationship, Buffy was stripped away from her in the worst way possible.

They made their way back into the room, no clothes needed, laying on the bed right next to each other. "Would you hold me?" Faith barely could make out Buffy's whisper. She had to thank her enhanced slayer hearing though. Nodding, she couldn't trust her voice; she threw her arms around the petite blonde. Buffy hid her face on the crook of her neck, snuggling and trying to hold the tears that were sure to come sooner than she wanted them to. Faith kissed her temple softly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and trying to soothe her.

Minutes ticked by and neither slayer wanted to move, holding to the few hours they had left. They dozed off for an hour never being disturbed by anyone or anything. Faith was the first in waking up. She was a little disoriented and confused, having lost the perception of time. Realizing where she was and what had happened, she looked at the clock on the nightstand: 9.00PM. She let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't as late as she thought in the first place. Untangling herself from Buffy, she went downstairs and grabbed something to eat. The whole house seemed to be deserted except for the two slayers.

She took a little bit of everything and headed back. The more time she spent next to Buffy the better. When she got in the room, the petite blonde was still sleeping soundly, as she had the day before. Faith left everything she was carrying on the desk and neared the bed. She wanted to wake up Buffy as she used to when she was alive. Walking slowly and making no sound, Faith stood next to their unmade bed, kneeling in front of Buffy. Smiling, she started leaving feathery kisses over the uncovered skin of her lover, every patch of skin she could reach, she kissed it softly.

Buffy started to stir, mumbling incoherently. Faith stopped and went to Buffy's feet. She positioned herself at the end of the bed and started her ascent. She started kissing her instep and kept going up along her toned legs, dismissing for the time being her pinky pussy, and reaching her abdomen. Her fingers were barely touching Buffy's soft skin, caressing her legs and inner thighs, almost tickling her. Her full lips kept ascending until they reached Buffy's small round breasts. She blew air onto her nipples, seeing how they reacted to her stimulation. She smirked satisfied.

Buffy seemed to be awakening due to Faith's ministrations. She was stretching when Faith bit roughly one of her nipples making her yell in surprise. The yell turned quickly into a moan as Faith started to lap and suck on it, trying to soothe the pain. Not fully awake yet, Buffy placed her hands on Faith's wild curls intertwining them in it and pushing her face into her boob. Having worshipped Buffy's breasts long enough, Faith made her way up nibbling Buffy's collarbone and neck, finally reaching her earlobe.

Buffy was starting to be fully awake and aware of what was happening around her. Faith's head was still buried in the crook of her neck, biting and sucking. Pulling at her, she tried to make Faith face her, "Faith," she gasped as her lover wouldn't give up what she was doing, "Babe, come here. I wanna kiss you," feeling the pull of Buffy's small hands, she relented and faced the petite blonde. Her eyes were glassy and filled with emotion. Faith leaned over and crashed their lips together in a hungry and needy kiss.

Raw emotion was coursing through them while they kiss angrily. They weren't angry at each other but at the situation they found themselves in. When breathing became an issue, Faith broke the kiss and stood up. Buffy looked at her funny. The brunette only smirked at her and turned around, heading for the closet. Buffy was resting on her elbows, observing her carefully and watching her every move. Faith was rummaging in one of the drawers, looking for something. Once she found it, she made a sound of triumph and headed back. When Buffy saw what she found, she leered at her and wiggled her eyebrows, motioning her over with her index finger.

"Feel like usin' it?" Buffy spread her legs further in response and licked her bottom lip. Faith leered at her and made her way to the bed. She crawled up the petite blonde and set herself between her legs. "It's been a while, huh?" Buffy nodded and grabbed Faith by the neck, bringing her closer and joining their lips once again. Faith rested fully on top of Buffy, trying to reach every patch of skin she could with her naked body. Buffy gasped when she felt the cold tip of the dildo in her entrance, and thrust her hips into it. "You want it?" Faith wriggled her hips making Buffy moan when she felt the dildo once again.

Faith teased Buffy's wet slit with the tip of the dildo while her hands were going up and down her sides, memorizing once again every single inch of skin. She wanted to have it burned into her fingertips, into her memory, into her brain. Her mouth was still attached to Buffy's in a furious wild kiss, neither of them wanting to relinquish; their tongues fighting for dominance. Buffy's hands were in her hips, pushing them down trying to get all the friction she could.

Although she was trying very hard not to think of what was coming next, Faith couldn't help her wandering mind and her depressing thoughts. She wanted to cry and to scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to be heard by anyone who was up there –concretely the PTB, so that they would see how unfair the situation was. Maybe it hadn't been such a great idea, but at the same time, she knew she was wrong. She would never trade those two days with Buffy for anything in the world. Still, they weren't enough.

Trying to concentrate on the task at hand, she tried to keep her emotions in check, knowing too well that Buffy could sense her and not wanting to upset her. However, her glassy eyes betrayed her. Buffy looked up at her. She raised her hand and cupped Faith's face, bringing her closer and kissing her softly. What had started as a quick fuck seemed to be turning into a making love session they both needed. "It's ok, babe. It's ok," Faith let the tears flow, knowing it would make her feel a little lighter on the inside but not quite. She lowered herself once again when she felt the pull of Buffy's hands on her hips, and very slowly, she started to push the tip of the rubber cock inside Buffy.

Buffy moaned and thrust her hips into Faith asking for more contact. Faith kept pushing slowly not wanting to hurt the petite blonde even though she knew that wasn't possible. It had been a while since they had used the strap-on, though. Once Faith was completely inside, she stayed still until Buffy got used to it and asked her to start moving. Her thrusts were slowly at first. However, as Buffy's moans and groans started to get louder and her movements more insistent, Faith increased the speed. Buffy was trying to keep her eyes open, wanting to get lost on brown pools. But as the orgasm was building up, it was proving to be a difficult task.

Faith kept thrusting faster and harder making Buffy spread her legs further and wrapping them around Faith's waist. She could feel the dildo going in and out of her wet pussy, her clit being rubbed against the base of the strap-on. As she was reaching climax, Buffy could feel the tingles of their slayer bond coursing through her body and her spine as her orgasm started to take over her entire being. Not being able to keep her eyes open for any longer, the older slayer closed them, throwing her head back. Faith hid her face in the crook of Buffy's neck unable to hold her tears as her hips fucked Buffy senseless.

"I love you," Faith said barely in a whisper when Buffy reached her climax. She started to leave feathery kisses in Buffy's neck, whispering 'I love you' every two seconds. Faith's kisses went from her neck to her earlobe and back again, going down to her breast to tease her nipples, blowing cool air over them and watching how they reacted to the stimulation. Faith's hips had slowed down the pace a bit, but never completely stopped, still deep inside Buffy's pinky pussy. "I love you, B."

Buffy's gasps and moans were becoming louder and louder as her body was charged once again. Her throbbing pussy and her sensitive clit were asking her to get more contact, to get more of Faith. Her hands were reaching everywhere they could, getting intertwined in between wild curls and bringing the brunette closer to her. She held Faith's face between her hands, never looking away from deep brown. "I love you, Faith," were the only words she could utter before exploding in yet another intense orgasm.

When Faith opened her eyes, she saw Buffy's own tears running down freely down her cheeks, her eyes full with emotions, matching perfectly her own. Faith stilled her movements, resting on top of the petite blonde. Buffy untangled her legs from Faith's waist, lying still on the bed, while her lips searched for Faith's. Their time was almost up and neither of them could come to terms with it, wanted to deal with reality. Reality was too tangible and too close. Faith hid her face one more time in Buffy's crook once they broke apart. She was holding onto that little chance that all might have been a dream, or that they could really be together, that they were giving them another chance to make up for the time lost.

Buffy got rid of the strap-on and changed positions. They still had the whole night to be with each other, to be together and they weren't going to waste it by sleeping. They could sleep once they were dead. Faith let herself be led by Buffy, giving up for now her power and her top position. The night was still young just as they were, or had been in Buffy's case. Although they tried hard to keep awake and to keep up with the love session, their bodies couldn't keep up, being too tired to obey their brains and desires. At some point right before dawn, both slayers fell asleep in each other's arms, exhaustion taking over them.

* * *

Faith was startled by a blast of bright white light. She covered her still drowsy eyes with her forearm, ducking a little unconsciously and wrapping a protective arm over the sleeping blonde. It took a few minutes for the bright light to go away and the room to be cleared up again. Confused, she looked out of the window, seeing that the sun wasn't up in the sky yet to be that bright. Her eyes widened in realization. "No…," she whispered huskily. _This ain't happening. Not yet_. She saw that Buffy was starting to wake up, stirring her limbs and mumbling softly. She wrapped her arms protectively around the petite blonde. She wasn't going without a fight.

"It's time," the tall man said sternly. His electric blue eyes were boring right into Faith's making her feel uncomfortable. One might have thought that the small shade of amber you could see in his eyes would make him less threatening. It was not the case though. Faith was feeling exposed, not only physically but also psychologically. She held the covers tighter around their naked bodies as though protecting them both. Her fists were clenched so tightly that she could feel the blood from the small gash her nails did on her palm. Her glare was defiant; challenging the three figures in front of her to try getting any closer.

The dark skinned woman took a step forward, her nightly eyes warning Faith. "Two days, slayer. That was the deal. Don't you ever dare to break a deal with us. The consequences of those acts may not be of your liking or anyone's." Faith felt Buffy snuggling against her chest. Faith couldn't help but smile at how innocent and naïve Buffy looked at that precise moment. Her heart, however, drop out knowing this was the last time they will be together. She needed to wake her up. She couldn't do this alone.

Faith leaned and kissed softly Buffy's temple. Buffy kept snuggling into her, and into the crook of her neck, as though she was trying to postpone what it was about to happen. Faith leaned again and started to whisper in Buffy's ear. The brunette knew Buffy was half awake due to the rise and fall of her chest wasn't as even as it was when she was deeply asleep. Buffy didn't want to face reality and neither did Faith. Buffy was going to be ripped away from her side once again. Faith felt numb.

"Slayer, it's time for you to go back to your world," she wasn't sure, but Faith thought that the dark skinned woman was the one who had spoken again. Her brain wasn't working anymore, and her body didn't feel like moving or reacting. Her stare was blank. She felt empty again, a shell, a vessel, and nothing more. "Slayer, the clock is ticking."

"No…," she said again in barely a whisper. Their time was _really_ up. _No, no, no, no… _Faith was shaking her head frantically and muttering 'no, no, no, no' constantly. The numbness was starting to spread through her whole body, her mind, her entire being. "It's too early. I can't go yet. I'm not ready… I can't…," Faith was starting to panic and Buffy felt powerless. She didn't know what to do to prevent Faith's imminent meltdown.

Faith's emotions were starting to overwhelm the petite blonde, the connection between the two slayers too powerful at the moment. Faith's angst and helplessness were too strong for Buffy to bear and she was starting to feel drained emotionally. "Faith…," she sobbed, "Babe, please, listen to me," Faith was shaking; however, she made an effort and looked up at Buffy, her stare completely blank; no feelings, no emotions left. Buffy cupped her face with both hands, trying to get all the attention she could from her lover. "I want you to listen to me carefully. This is not a goodbye, ok? This is a 'see you later'. We know this moment was coming, and that's why you have to keep strong, for you, for me, for Dawn. And when your time is up, we will see each other again, I promise." Faith's blank stare was starting to change. Emotions were starting to appear bit by bit: fear, sorrow, a slight flash of happiness, pain, and the strongest one, helplessness. Buffy was able to read her now like an open book. Faith was sure she always had. She was feeling the same.

"Buffy…," her eyes were filled with tears, running down her cheeks, pouring out her empty soul. Buffy was still cupping her face in her hands not letting her look away. Faith could sense that Buffy was feeling as helplessness as her. It made her heart ache. How were they going to be able to live apart for whoever knew how long? Faith was barely living when she was in Cleveland, and now that she had Buffy –although it had only been for two days, she knew for sure she would not make it, and then her memories and Buffy's would be erased from their minds. She couldn't do that to Buffy, could she?

As though she had read her mind, Buffy asked her, "Promise me that you will keep the end of the deal, Faith. I lost you once, and I'm losing you now. I can't lose you again. I need you to be there with me after your time is up, babe. I can't live an eternity without you," Faith hugged her and for a moment, both slayers forgot that they weren't alone in the room.

"I promise, Buffy. I promise I won't break my promise. I'll be there with you. We will be together _forever_," she barely whispered in Buffy's ear. Faith had never made any promises to anyone, not even Buffy, because she knew she never kept them. The look on Buffy's face every time she broke one was too much for Faith to bear. For one reason or the other, she would always break them and disappoint the person in question. So she made a promise to herself, one she would be able to keep: to never make promises to anyone. However, this time was different. This time she knew she would have to keep it, and she knew she would keep it indeed. Being in the afterlife with her loved one was more than enough for her.

But that didn't mean she was ready to part ways so soon. She still needed a few more hours with the petite blonde. However, if she had to be honest with herself, she knew that it didn't matter how long they'll be together, it would never be enough. She would never be prepared. She would have to say goodbye to Buffy eventually, and as she was right now, she would not be ready to do so. "Slayer…," the dark skinned woman spoke again in a warning tone. She sounded exasperated and it seemed as though she were giving both slayers their last chance to say goodbye before she lost her patience.

Neither of them wanted to relent their embrace. "Don't ever forget me, Faith, please. I don't know if I could live knowing that you don't need me anymore," the soft cry had turned into a sob session for both of their parts, not being able to stop it even if they wanted to.

"Never," Faith said convinced of herself for once in her life. She had always doubted herself in many aspects of her daily life, but she knew for sure that she would and could never forget about her first and only love. Buffy had been and still was –in a way, her life, her soul, her everything and nothing would change that, not even death or, in this case, the PTB.

"No…," Faith gasped. She looked down at her hands. They were starting to disappear as the rest of her body. She looked up and saw that the PTB were staring down at them. They had got tired of waiting for them, and they had decided that they already had their time together. She saw powerless how Buffy was also starting to vanish, looking almost ghostly. She tried to hug her but her hands went through her, preventing them to touch each other.

"See you soon," Buffy sobbed with teary eyes, raising her right hand trying to touch Faith's, only to see that she didn't have the chance as she just completely vanished right in front of the dark slayer.

"NOOOO!" was the last thing Faith screamed before everything turned a deep black and she was passed out on the unmade bed she and Buffy had shared not too long ago.

_No love left in me_

_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_

_My time is yet to come_

_So I'll be forever yours_


End file.
